Всё, что мне нужно
Всё, что мне нужно — песня из мультфильма «Король Лев 1½», которую исполняет сурикат Тимон. В ней Тимон, уставший от условий обитания в родной колонии, идеология которой — «рыть, чтобы прятаться, и прятаться, чтобы рыть», мечтает о лучшей жизни и хорошем доме, где не нужно вечно прятаться от опасности и можно жить весёлой беззаботной жизнью. Русский текст Печальное занятие Кому-то являться едой! У-ух! Ты раскрыл обеду объятия Но вкусное блюдо вступит в бой! Рытье тоннелей забросил давно я Забыл я о звоне лопат Я нынче в небо гляжу голубое Не станет едой сурикат! Теперь мне легко Я пойду далеко-о-о-о, да! Мне вольным быть пора! Не стану я тужить! Я буду петь с утра и беззаботно жить Постелет мне постель зелёной травки шёлк Забуду я тоннель, и это хорошо! В гамак я лягу, пусть мне песни напевает ручей Я свободный, беззаботный и совсем ничей Если я проголодаюсь, сразу что-то съем И нет проблем! Да, и нет пробле-е-е-е-ем! Признайте, мне пальца в рот не клади, Теперь я сам себе господин-ин Прижал бы я всех к неширокой груди, Но лучше буду я один! Я к бою гото-ов! Задержу враго-о-о-о-ов!!! Английская версия: There's more to life than panic And being some other guy's snack Eugh! I may be delicious, organic But this little entree's fightin' back! I'm gonna put diggin' tunnels behind me And live at a new altitude I'm gonna reach for the stars to remind me That meerkats are not merely food! Pre-Chorus For once I'll be (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) Looking out for me! (Ah yeah-ah!) (Ah yeah-ah!) Chorus Yeah! I'll tell you what I want This 'kat is moving on Where he's a Who's missing out on bone I'd be a big cheese Far from the desert scene A little cooling breeze A little patch of green And I'll be snoozin' in my hammock By a rippling stream Many miles from any tunnel And the digging team Looking after for number one Will be my only creed That's all I need That's all I need! I've always been good at running away But now I'm gonna run to show I've always been seen as the ultimate prey But now my status ain't so quo! A dream sublime It's Timon-o-rama time! I've never been the type (You'll have a perfect home!) To fall for all that hype (Where no hyenas roam!) About the meerkat role (Where it's a shoe-in thing) In some organic hole (That you won't have to dig!) And all that "Circle" rot (?) Is just a cunning plot (?) For coming to the crunch (It is a scene sublime) I ain't nobody's lunch! (Timon-o-rama time!) This isn't for the birds It isn't monkey and shine I ain't askin' for a lot But what is mine is mine You never wanna argue with a chorus line! That's all I need (That is all he needs!) Whoa, whoa, whoa I'm beggin' please! (Oh, I'm beggin' please!) That is all (Choir sings in the background) All I need! Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из третьей части мультфильма Категория:Король Лев 1½